


Drabble #23 - Eager

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Oops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an omega with a history of intense and unbearable heats. Cas think that he can help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #23 - Eager

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first a/b/o that I've ever written and it was thanks to a request on tumblr :) Request: Could you do one of omega!Dean and Alpha!Cas, with lots of filthy, dirty talk and Dean begging to be breeded and impregnated. Pleeeaaasssee? I'll love you forever.

Dean had always had an eye for alphas, even before he had presented, so waking up at 14 with his first heat was inevitable, just a solid confirmation of what he already knew. It was was just the intensity of the heat that he hadn’t expected. Slick-soaked sheets were the first thing he noticed upon waking up, directly followed by a wave of arousal as more slick leaked out of his obviously needy hole. A soft whimper left his mouth as he rutted against the bed beneath him, searching for anything that would satiate the intense urge to be filled to the brim with alpha cock.

Needless to say, when Dean had to kick a clueless 10-year-old Sammy from his room so that he could fuck himself on the nearest phallic-shaped object he knew that his heats were not going to be very tame. Even afterward when he had regained control he still had the thrumming need to be filled up, his own cock nearly almost immediately hard again and ready for more.

That first heat was relentless, had even his mom concerned, and his mom was the other omega in the house. But he got through it and was told by the Winchester’s family doctor that the first heat was always the worst- an assumption that stood true- well until it didn’t anymore.

Every heat that Dean had was that intense, every single one, every month and a half on the dot, five days each time. The worst five days of his godforsaken life while he was 14 with no alpha to satiate his needs. Mary got the doctor to put him on birth control in hopes that it would help, but it was not reliable. Sometimes he’d skip them entirely, and others they’d be just intense as before. He had just about everyone stumped, and while suppressants were nearly 100% effective, they weren’t safe until age 16, and even then they carried risks the Mary didn’t want to take, even when he was of age.

So the day Dean turned 18 he went to a new doctor and got himself a prescription for some high strength suppressants- call his crazy but he was desperate, was done with his life being taken over when there was no one to help him through it. No one would want to deal with his heats if they were that bad- not even an alpha. So he took his birth control as to not offset his routine and took his suppressants along with them, never had a single heat for 10 years, hid away from being an omega and only let himself go when he was alone in his apartment. If you hadn’t met him you’d think he was a beta, besides the faint smell of omega on him.

But of course, life wouldn’t shut up for too long, too good to be true. He had been talking to this alpha for a while, his name was Castiel and he smelled heavenly, but as much as he should have jumped on the opportunity, he never did. He was always afraid that he’d scare the guy away with his heats, that they’d be too intense. Alphas liked taking care of their omegas, not being told what to do. Not enough to help someone through five days of intense need and constant begging. He was half sure that not even an alpha could satiate him, that he was just helpless altogether.

So every time they were together Dean popped a suppressant and kept it platonic, and he really did love Cas’ good company. In fact, they were having a simple and pleasant conversation about Star Wars when Dean felt slick leaking through his boxers, his eyes widening as the strong smell of omega hit his nose. It would not be long before Cas would smell that. “Hey, uh- I think you…I forgot I have some stuff to do and…” Dean couldn’t even finish his own sentences while arousal and want filled his body, even more so because of the alpha in the room.

Cas, of course, didn’t buy a second of Dean’s bullshit, sensing that something was wrong almost immediately. They had been friends for a year or two now, and Dean was certainly not acting normal, obviously panicking as he stood up from the couch and attempted to scamper away. Instead, Cas grabbed him by the arm, watching his expression turn to something terrified. “Dean, what’s- _oh_.” The sweet smell of omega hit his senses, making his brain go a little fuzzy.

Dean’s face flushed red when he saw the realization in Cas’ eyes, shifting uncomfortably when more slick came from his hole. Things were starting to get uncomfortable when Dean had nothing to grind down against, his knees going weak as he whimpered inadvertently. He needed to get out- he needed to go to his room _now_. “C-Cas, I need to go…”

Castiel stood up and grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders, breathing in the sweet smell of omega as his senses filled with arousal as well. It was hard to not get hard with an attractive smelling omega in front of him. Especially one that he had been attracted to. “Dean, you don’t have to hide from me, I’ve been interested in you for a while now…I’d be happy to help you through it.” The alpha took his hands from Dean’s shoulders, a nervous smile on his face.

As much as Dean felt extremely distracted with desire and need, Cas’ admitted admiration made his stomach twist a little, the giddy lovestruck side of him attempting to make an appearance. Instead, he only sighed, trying to hold back an embarrassing noise. “I’d love to- but there’s a reason that I’ve hidden my heats from you, Cas…they’re really intense, and I don’t want to jump you because of my heat. I also don’t think you-”

Dean was cut off when Cas’ lips pressed against his, letting him breathe in the scent of the alpha as his hands found their way to Cas’ sides. The mixing pheromones were overwhelming, intoxicating even as they pulled away with lust blown eyes and spit-slicked lips. “I want to Dean, I want nothing more than to take care of you.” Cas took the look of admiration and respect as a sign of Dean’s trust, lifting the omega into his arms and looking towards the bedroom.

Dean sighed, completely in love with the way he felt when held by a strong and powerful alpha. Maybe he could this once…let someone take control. “Alright, I’ll let you- because I really do want you to. But if I get too needy I’m not going to yell at you for leaving.” The omega, despite his only slightly shaky speech, was really squirming around now, gripping onto the alpha in front of him as they made their way to the bedroom, lips locked together nearly the whole way.

When Dean was thrown onto the bed and climbed on top of, he couldn’t help but moan, his hands searching for something to hold onto as Cas joined their lips again almost violently. The omega’s hips were pivoting reflexively, desperate for anything to fill him up and satiate his needs. The only thing on his mind was _alpha…Cas…alpha_ , a repeated mantra on his now one track mind while he separated his mouth from Castiel’s. “Need you, Alpha. Need you to make me yours.”

The desperation flowing through his veins was already clouding his mind, making him say things that he wouldn’t normally be brave enough to say to anyone, let alone Cas. But the thing was that the alpha seemed to enjoy it, practically growling as he ripped Dean’s shirt over his head and worked his pants down eagerly. “So eager for my alpha cock, huh? I bet you’re dying for something to fill up that virgin ass of yours.” Cas pulled his own shirt over his head, letting his hands roam over Dean’s chest.

When Cas took to long for Dean’s taste, the omega tugged down the shorts he was wearing for him, staring as an erect alpha cock revealed itself in front of him- apparently Cas didn’t wear boxers. The only thing on his mind was getting that thing inside of him, slick practically flooding from his ass while Cas pulled his boxers away to reveal a needy, aching erection. “So hot Dean- your greedy omega ass is just begging for me. You want to be filled with my pups, don’t you?”

Dean whined and wriggled around on the bed, incredibly desperate for Cas to push that amazing dick inside of him. “Yes, Alpha- need you to breed me until I can’t move.” He nearly threw a fit when a finger pushed inside of him instead, quickly followed by another with no struggle besides Dean pleas- or really screams. “Alpha! I need your cock now, can’t take it anymore.” Dean’s grip on the bed sheets nearly tore them off the bed, his expression almost pained when he was left with nothing in his ass yet again and forced to watch Cas suck slick from his fingers and into his mouth.

Cas finally took pity and thrust into Dean’s ass, groaning as Dean clenched around his cock and adamantly screamed for more. Immediately. “You’re so needy- such a little whore letting me stretch your rim open wide while asking for more. You want my knot, don’t you?” The alpha hoisted the omega’s legs up harshly, pushing inside of Dean but not letting his swollen knot slip in. His thrusts weren’t deep but they were fast and overwhelming, leaving Dean’s mouth hanging open and keeping him quiet for a moment. (Not for long of course.)

Before long, Dean was just as eager as before, pushing back against Cas as he begged for more. “More, Alpha. I want your knot now. Need you to breed me full.” It didn’t take much for Cas to give the needy omega what he wanted, a deep, hard thrust that filled Dean to the brim, eliciting a loud and joyous moan of relief from the omega as Cas’ thick, swollen knot shoved its way inside of him. “Yes, Alpha, just like that.”

“You like that? Are you gonna come on my knot?” Cas nearly smirked as he began pushing himself in and out of Dean relentlessly, biting his lip as his knot popped in and out of Dean smoothly on every thrust. “Feels so good, Omega. You’re such a slut for my cock, bet you’re gonna come soon for me.” He groaned when Dean’s hole began fluttering around his cock, obviously signaling how close he was.

A sultry moan filled the room and Dean’s headboard hit the wall repeatedly, somehow adding intensity to every thrust. “Yes, Alpha. I’m your bitch and I want you to knot me!” Dean rolled his hips against the alpha’s thrusts, moaning and whimpering each time Cas’ knot pushed inside of him. He was so close, so close to the relief that he truly needed and it was so torturous those last few seconds of waiting, Cas’ knot finally locking inside of him as come filled him just so nicely.

A strangled sob erupted from the omega’s throat when he finally came as well, covering his stomach in the sticky white substance while Cas caught his breath and finished pulsing come inside of his omega, his hand stroking through Dean’s hair. “You’re very good for your alpha, Dean. So good for me.”

The words hit Dean straight in the gut, adding to his pleasure as he finally came down from his high with a smile on his face. “You really think so?” The omega looked honestly touched, blissfully full and satisfied at least until Cas’ knot went down. “I never made a move on you because I thought my heats were too intense for anyone to deal with. I didn’t wanna lose you.” Dean sighed, finally taking in how attractive the naked man above him really was.

“Of course, Dean. I’d never lie to you.” Cas sent a fond smile back, shifting slightly and trying to get comfortable. They would be connected to one another on the bed for a while after that intense of a fuck. “It was actually amazing.” The alpha chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I’m kind of into really rough sex- especially the dirty talking, not a lot of omegas are that intense.”

Dean laughed back softly, filled with relief that Cas was still into him after that. “I just thought that omegas were supposed to be super submissive- that I’d get yelled at for telling an alpha what to do…”

Cas raised an eyebrow, scoffing at the generalization. “Yeah, a lot of alphas eat that shit up, but I hate when my omega is super passive- it’s a huge turn-off.” Cas groaned, reliving the past events in his head. “I’m in love with how vocal you are in bed.”

“So you’ll help me through my heat?” Dean smiled, feeling extremely hopeful.

Cas grinned, hoping that he’d be able to help Dean through many heats after this one. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't horrible don't stone me to death please.


End file.
